


Don't Talk To Her Like That

by LolaDiBlack



Series: Tales of a Foodie and Her Preggo Associate [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffly (Kinda), Gen, Harvey doesn't know everything, Humor, Idiot Douches, Louis might get Punched, Mike gets Mad, Romance, Secrets, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Louis doesn't know how to talk to employees, <br/>and Mike gets fed up... because:</p>
<p>"...No one talks to my babies like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Her Like That

**Author's Note:**

> August was eventful month...I was bored and stuck, this came out...

If Louis had eyes in the back of his head then he would have noticed the way Mike Ross' face changed shades before his blue eyes took a murderous twinkle to them and he would have also noticed the way Rachel's eyes widen a fraction as Mike walked directly in their direction.

But obviously Louis Litt did not have eyes in the back of his head, mind reading powers or control of his vicious tongue for that matter.

"…if you're incapable of doing your job, maybe you should go do this mediocre imitation of one elsewhere, we don't deal with incompetence here, Rachel." Mike bared his teeth at this, 'how dare he?' Rachel was more competent that most of the associates working for the firm and just because this dick didn't get laid enough, gave him no reason to attack her so viciously.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mike said in a very low register and Louis paused in his tirade against the pretty paralegal to face the one who dared to interrupt him when he was clearly disciplining one of the employees, finding Harvey's Golden Boy made the scowl on Louis face deepen. 'But of course.'

"Excuse me?" Louis sneered, now fully facing Mike as if Rachel meant nothing which enraged Mike further. "Are you actually talking down to me? Let me remind you, Ross…"

"I said," interrupting Louis as if it was an everyday occurrence, Mike conveniently avoided Rachel's gaze, 'cause seriously one more look at her distressed face and he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. "Don't talk to her like that, you, I and everyone in this firm knows Rachel is one of the best at what she does and just because you're feeling bitter Louis doesn't give you the right to take it out on her."

If possible Louis' face looked even sourer either way he smiled like he had just won the jackpot. "Ah kid do you really believe you can take me on? I'm a junior partner here; she and you are disposable…" Rachel wince broke Mike's heart and he hated Louis a bit more for that and that alone. "…and…"

He tuned out Louis completely as Rachel eyes filled with tears, Mike's eyes widen and it took every ounce of self-control on his part not to strangle the poor excuse for a man berating him in proper hierarchy. "…listen to me Ross and listen well, in this firm you're in the bottom and I don't get lip from anyone…"

By now the other associates had gather in a small clutter to watch as Mike got chewed by Louis for defending the paralegal. "What's going on here?"

One of the associates turned with the answer. "Ross is playing white knight…sir." Harvey smirked a tiny bit when the associate's face bleached of all color, before scampering away back to his cubicle.

Now what the hell was the puppy doing? Playing the white knight? Who? That kid and his goddamn bleeding heart! Harvey cleared his throat to disperse the crowd and heard a few commentaries that made him frown. "…a 100 that he's fired by the end of the hour."

"Easiest money I'll ever make, I say that right about…"

"Jessica will be glad to know you're all better at gossiping than working on cases." At the end of the sentence every single one had their heads down almost eating paper and Harvey had a clear view.

Mike's back was to him and he looked about an inch away to punch… 'Oh seriously? Louis? Had he finally lost it?' And Rachel came into view then, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, also she was shaking her head 'no', the movement very tiny and constant.

"You think Harvey is gonna keep sticking his neck out for you? You seriously think you're that special? Don't fool yourself kid, Harvey…"

"I'm not calling him, am I?" Kid and his balls… and his big stupid and impulsive mouth. "I don't need Harvey to tell you, you're being a dick to Rachel and do I need to remind you what happened last time Litt?"

"Mike…"

"Listen to your little girlfriend Mike." Louis sneered and invaded Mike's space. "Be a good boy and mind your own business."

"That's exactly what I'm doing, you're clearly upsetting her and I won't have that."

"Oh you won't, you won't? Listen to me…"

This time Mike was the one getting in Louis' personal space and Harvey wanted nothing more than to pull him back and smack him silly, he was getting in too deep, way too fast. And he wouldn't admit to anyone how much that thought scared him, losing the kid and in turn letting him loose on the world…oh damn! Even being the best closer in the city, he doubted his ability to save Mike's hide this time.

"No! You listen to me, Rachel can speak for herself and most certainly kick your ass while at it, but I won't have you attacking her mindlessly Louis, you or anyone for that matter, I don't care if it gets me fired…"

WHAT! Was that fucking kid crazy? She was just a paralegal for fuck's sakes! And then Harvey reeled. "…because I won't let you upset my pregnant wife!"

Time stood still as the lawyers absorbed this new information, Rachel's eyes widened in a very cute Deer-caught-in-headlights expression; Louis' face though was both funny and pathetic at the same time. Mike, well the kid was just standing there watching it all unfold.

"P-pregnant…w-wife?"

"I didn't hear him stutter Louis." Harvey's voice carried towards the still shell shocked lawyer, who Mike sidestepped clearly focused on his wife? Still a bit surreal.

"Oh great" Mike murmur made Harvey smile a little a very tiny, fleeting, almost never there smile as strode over to them, but at the moment he was too busy reassuring the paralegal. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise, OK? You alright? Want me to get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, we are fine, Mike." she told him, as he swept her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "That was very stupid, I was fine…this goddamn hormones!"

"I'm with her kid, in the stupid thing." Harvey made a face that clearly stated they would be talking later, away from prying eyes. "Come on Louis, your manliness is decreasing with each passing second, let's get coffee, I'm buying. Maybe I'll even tell you how to get in your wife's good graces..."

As Harvey disappeared taking a seemly catatonic Louis Litt with him, Mike looked down at his pretty pregnant paralegal wife with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his antics and fall a little more in love with this man, who had a huge heart, a brilliant mind and a bigger mouth to go along with it. She stole a quick, chaste kiss and borrowed into the warmth of his arms that were still around her, protecting and loving. "Thank you Mike"

He chuckled and soundly kissed the top of her head while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Anytime Honey, anytime, no one talks to my babies like that."

"Idiot."

"Love you too, dear."


End file.
